Who are the monsters?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The elements of harmony awaken to find everything... Not as they remember. Confused they begin searching for answers but will they regret it when they find out the truth? Who could have done such a thing that has befallen upon the town? And for another question why would they do it? Warning: Gore, blood, death and rated T for safety. Please read AN for more info on story.


AN:

PLEASE READ!

Song is called September by the living tombstone.

Sight changes to fit story.

Italics, as long as it shows up, is the song.

This has just been sitting around so here it is finally. Just a little story connected to the elements of harmony against the elements of insanity in one of the endings. Please read both the Death note elements of insanity and the elements of harmony against the elements of insanity before reading BUT you can read this before if you really want to read this as a lone story then go right ahead HOWEVER you may not know half of the characters I will be using in this story. But enjoy anyways people!

Mello.

Many people are running in all directions away from something then suddenly like it's on a movie screen it flashes to black.

The elements begin to awaken as they find themselves laying on the ground.

 _We can't remember what happened in September._

They sit up and bring a hand to their heads feeling a slight headache.

 _When everything is gone, when it's dark and we're alone._

Suddenly they look up and gasp in surprise at their world that once was full of life like a normal city….. Is now a complete dump as if abandoned and no person in sight but there is some blood coming from some alleys.

 _It's been forever since we could have remembered._

They get to their feet still looking at the place they remember being so full of life yet now….. it's quite dead looking.

 _Where the hell is everyone. We just want to know the story, of what happened right before we became so alone._

They head along heading into town since they are on the outskirts. They walk moving into the city and find it's a blood bath with trails of blood with slashes on buildings from a sword or knife along with stabbed victims.

Near, the element of kindness, turns and notices a window mostly intact. He looks at his reflection and blinks as he raises a hand to his face by one of his eyes feeling like something isn't right.

Matsuda, the element of laughter, looks to a broken window.

Halle, the element of generosity, turns to a still intact window.

Matt, the element of loyalty, turns to the same broken window as Near.

L, the element of honesty, and Light, the element of magic, turn to a broken hand held mirror with a metal frame as well as handle on the ground one standing side by side that probably came from a woman who was putting on makeup before she dropped it.

All having the same feeling as Near as they look at their reflections.

 _Still can't remember, what happened in September. Back when everyone died._

They don't understand this feeling.

 _Trails of blood during our strides. We just discovered the people were defeated by something really strong. It seemed very weird and wrong. It just doesn't belong. Like it came out of this world._

They move to move forward and look up only to rush to stand generally side by side as they stare in horror at the blood bath of bodies and blood everywhere with multiple ways people have died from their heads looking to have been exploded to a simple stab wound. They wonder who did this, what ind of criminal monster could do such a thing? They begin walking a little and looking around themselves at the bodies only to turn to a direction that would have been to their left from where they had entered this area from.

 _"_ _Finally." (Crazy laughter). "Finally it's done!" (Crazy laugh.) "It's finally done!" (Crazy laugh.)_

 _"_ _Stop it! They're trying to kill us all! Stop it!"_

 _"_ _No! We're going to save you. We're going to save you all! Don't you try to stop us!"_

The elements eyes are wide at this sudden memory of them all standing back there as there is a hill back there so they stood at the top, though they are a little blurry on their looks in the memory, with Light speaking while crazily laughing.

 _We've regained a small memory. Came to our heads just like that suddenly. We think we've gotten a clue. Something tells us this is worse than what we knew._

The elements stand there frozen by the memory but slowly look at each other as they confirm all of them are feeling like this is worse than what they knew so far.

 _"This is your redemption day Everyone! Go away from us! Stay away from us! Go away! (Crazy laugh.) You can't touch us now. You see these people here? We're all here to kill!"_

Then they bring a hand up to on their lower forehead by one eye as they remember everyone begins running after Light tells them that the elements are here to kill and screaming as the elements charge, looking different than how they saw in their reflections, attacking and killing as they each go on a killing spree killing all but each other.

 _We just remembered what happened in September. We're the ones the killed them. We're the monster who killed them all._

The elements, all of them have a hand on their lower forehead by one of their eyes, a little slowly let their smirks rise in an evil and insane way as they remember it was them who caused this blood bath.

As they come to realize they killed them all there is a flash changing the elements of insanity to their forms they got when they turned into the elements of insanity.

They lower their hands to their sides and look at each other with insane smiles.

Yes. On this day the 13 of September they used their magic on the portal in order to try to open up a way to another world in which succeed ending up here.

This town isn't actually their home world as they now know but it looks very very similar to their home town is their home world before entering the portal and become the elements of insanity.

They decided that instead of taking over it would feel much better to kill everyone in the town they over hear just became the last town that still have people alive so this world was useless anyways.

Who knows what killed the other humans.

Someone realized that they were going to kill everyone and shouted for them to stop as well as a warning to the others that would soon fall to be victims; in which Brutalight responds as if they are saving them all from whatever is killing the humans of this world.

They finished their killing spree and went towards the edge of town wondering what outside of the town looks like which is a dead looking field that goes for miles as it seems to rot away.

But they suddenly feel a shift inside themselves only to collapse blacking out.

"But why did we change back to how we were before?" ShoutingRiver asks.

Brutalight turns to ShoutingRiver. "Well we used our magic on the portal." He says. "We probably used more than we thought and it caught up to us causing the monsters inside of us to take a rest break to restore our strength and magic so we found ourselves as we were before the monsters went into us as they lay slumbering. They slowly began to awaken letting our memories slowly come back to us."

The others nod in agreement that it sounds very logical.

Pillsuda and Covetidner are standing around the same area.

Automateevas is standing closer to ShoutingRiver.

Finally LawPerfidy is not really close to anyone but is close enough to group with the one that is closest is Brutalight.

"Now then." Brutalight turns to the hill. "Our work here is done. Let's go home."

The elements head off walking to the portal and Pillsuda peers through to make sure it's their home world before they all head inside heading for home back where they rule over the land.

The end.

AN:

Yeah just a small story that has been sitting around so I finally got it done and here it is!

Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flames will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
